fighting demons
by stupermansgurl4lyfe
Summary: Megan moves to Degrassi, But when everyone finds out that she is a teen mother how will they react and how will the boy that's crushing on her react.


FIGHTING DEAMONS: A DEGRASSI FAN FIC Megan Look into her new bedroom in her new house, which was in a new country. She had spent her whole life in Philadelphia and then just out of the blue her parents decide they're moving to Toronto Canada. "Megan Get dressed your going to be late for school her mother yelled from down stairs. "I'm coming." She yelled back getting up and walking over to her closet. She grabbed a Bobby's world t-shirt and a pair of blue Jeans and put them on she pulled her hair up the walked down stair. "Where is Christy? I want to say bye before I leave" she asked picking up her book bag. "She's in the living room with Robbie." Her mother answered. Megan walked in and looked at the infant her brother was holding. She walked over and kissed it on the cheek she patted her brother on the shoulder. "Thanks for watching her." Said Megan looking at her brother "No Problem Now get to school you don't want to be late." He said. It was the first Monday in September and schools were starting back up. Megan's Mother pulled up in front of the school. "I'll pick you up after school." Said Her mother. "Alright momma I'm 15 not 5." She said walking up the steps to the school getting looks from all the other people standing on the steps. She walked in the door and saw a teacher standing in the hallway. "Excuse me Sir but could you point me to the main office please?" she asked. "Yea it's down that hall and there's a sign that says office on it." Said Mr. Armstrong "Thank you." She said walking past him and a group of grade 10 boys. "New hottie alert." Said Spinner staring at her butt while she was walking down the hall. "Spinner you have a girlfriend." Said Jimmy. "Oh yeah that's right." He said disappointed. "But I don't." said Sean still staring at her as she walked into the office. Megan walked over to the admissions desk. "Hello dear how may I help you?" asked the secretary. "Yes I came here to get my info packet I'm new." she said. "Oh well what is your name?" the lady asked, "Megan Walters, grade 10." Megan Answered. The lady picked up a stack of papers that were clipped together. "Welcome Megan you can go right over there and pick up you books." Said the lady once again looking at her computer screen. Megan walked over and told the other lady her name. She got her books and walked out of the office, Megan stood at her locker shoving stuff in it. "Hey." Said Paige walking up behind her. "Hi." She answered. "I'm Paige, what's you name?" asked Paige trying to be nice "Meagan Walters." She answered straightening her shirt. "Are you in grade 10?" asked Paige. "Yeah I'm in Mr. Simpson's home room." Megan answered shutting her locker. "So am I we can walk together." Said Paige grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall and into the MI lab. Megan sat down next to Paige in the classroom. "Megan meet the girls Ashley, Terrie, and Hazel." Said Paige pointing out the girls. "Hi." Said Megan "All three of the girls just smiled and nodded. "Can I have you attention please will all the new students please come to the front office momentarily. That is all" Mr. Raditch said over the loud speaker. Megan got up along with several other people and walked out the door. "She's got baby fat!" said Hazel when she was sure Megan was out of hearing range. "Yeah I know I recognized that this morning." Said Paige. "Guys ya'll don't know nothing so don't start nothing." Said Ashley when they saw Spinner and the rest of the gang including Craig walking over. The girls all nodded in agreement. "Hey ladies you know anything about the new girl?" asked Jimmy sitting on the table behind him. "Nothing other than her names Megan Walters and she moved here from the states." Said Ashley pushing to remind Paige no to say anything. At Lunch Megan sat her stuff down beside Paige and walked over to Mr. Raditch who had asked to talk to her. Sean walked over to the table since he always sat with them. "So what's the scoop on the new girl?" asked Sean who was still a grade behind him so he had missed everything. "Her names Megan she moved here from the states." Jimmy answered. "I wouldn't be messing with her though." Said Spinner. "And why is that other than you have a girlfriend?" asked Sean Who was watching the girl follow Mr. Raditch to the Main office. "She's a stroller pusher." Said Spinner. "The girl might not be fat but she's still got baby fat." Said Spinner. "Spinn' there ain't no way." Said Craig looking at the girl who was now walking back out to were she was going to sit. "Guys drop it she's coming." Said Ashley Megan walked over and sat down. "Megan this is Jimmy, Craig, Spinner, and Sean." Said Ashley trying to get the boys to stop whispering. "Hey." They all said in unison. "Hey." She said sitting down "Hey Megan why don't you let Ashley go over to your house this afternoon and she can fill you in on everything about Degrassi." Said Paige. "Um yeah sure." Megan said hesitantly. "Paige don't be rude what about the festival." Sean demanded. "Oh yeah there's a festival this weekend you want to come?" she asked "I'll have to ask my mom." She answered. Just then the bell rang and everyone headed back to class. After school Megan called her mother and told her that Ashley and herself would be walking home. As Ashley and Megan walked off Paige stood with the rest of the gang. "Now I already told Ashley what to do. If she pages us while we're at the dot than there's a baby, if she doesn't than no baby." Paige explained. "Paige what do you care anyway you'll just use it as black mail later." Said Craig who in a way felt sorry for the girl. "No I wouldn't." said Paige with a villain grin. When Ashley got to Megan's house she saw that the front door was standing wide open and a boy who looked about 18 was standing in the door. " Hey Robbie what's up?" asked Megan walking in the door. "Nothing I was just waiting for you to get home so I could leave." He said walking back in the house. "She's in the play pin asleep but she should wake up soon." Said Robbie grabbing the keys. "Where's Momma?" she asked. "Work." He answered walking out the door. As soon as he pulled out of the driveway Christy started crying. "He planned that." Megan said Joking. She walked into the living room and picked up the baby. "Hey Christy it's ok I'm here nothings wrong." She said to the infant cradling it in her arms. "is that your sister?" asked Ashley looking at the baby. "No this is my daughter Christy." Said Megan who was now sitting on the couch. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you 


End file.
